See No Evil
See No Evil is a 2006 horror film directed by Gregory Dark, written by Dan Madigan, produced by Joel Simon, and starring Professional wrestler Kane. It is the first major film produced by WWE Films and was released by Lions Gate Entertainment on May 19, 2006. The film went through many different working titles before the final title of See No Evil was chosen. The original working title of the film was Eye Scream Man, but was later changed to The Goodnight Man, then Goodnight before settling on See No Evil. The MPAA gave the movie an R rating for strong gruesome violence and gore throughout, language, sexual content and some drug use. Plot A group of delinquents (four girls and four boys) are sent to clean the Blackwell Hotel. Little do they know that reclusive psychopath Jacob Goodnight (Kane) has holed away in the rotting hotel. However, the teens have their own plans. Tyson and Richie look around for a safe. Zoe, Michael, Russell and Melissa decide to have a smoke in the penthouses (Melissa and Russell leave later for some privacy). Christine decides to help Kira escape the hotel after catching Michael hurting her in the bathroom. When one of the teens (Kira) is captured (She has religious tattoos that are revealed to Goodnight when he spies on her in the shower), those who remain — a group that includes the cop (Frank) who put a bullet in Goodnight's head four years ago—band together to survive against the brutal killer. There are occasional flashbacks to Jacob's childhood (being locked in a cage, drowning in the shower, and watching a strapped girl have her eyes remove by his mother) suggesting his killing sprees are owed to religious abuse. Some of the deaths in the film include zapping a man (Tyson) with a taser then crushing him with a vault, a man (Richie) tortured to death, a girl (Zoe) having a cell phone shoved down her throat, another girl (Melissa) being devoured by hungry dogs, a woman (Hannah) being crushed in the elevator, a man (Russell) getting stabbed in the back, and a hook going through a police officer's (Frank) chin. Unexpectedly, the manager of the hotel (Margaret) is actually Goodnight's mother and had set the whole thing up. She gets killed by her own son, because she was mad at him for keeping Kira alive and attempted to kill her. Goodnight takes Kira away and Christine follows. She finds Goodnight in another room with Kira in a headlock, but he's in some sort of a daze. She tries shooting him, but the police officer's gun is empty (The gun was shot multiple times when Frank was killed and was shot twice by Christine at Michael). Goodnight snaps out of his daze and grabs Christine's and Kira's throats and attempts to perform a double choke slam. Michael intervenes, striking the back of Jacob's head with a pipe and hitting his leg with an axe, distracting him long enough for them to run and hide. While Jacob searches the room they've hidden in, the three of them catch him by surprise and work together to defenestrate him Cast (Cast overview, first billed only) *Glen Jacobs ... Jacob Goodnight (as Kane) *Christina Vidal ... Christine *Michael J. Pagan ... Tye *Samantha Noble ... Kira *Steven Vidler ... Williams *Cecily Polson ... Margaret *Luke Pegler ... Michael *Rachael Taylor ... Zoe *Penny McNamee ... Melissa *Craig Horner ... Richie *Mikhael Wilder ... Russell *Tiffany Lamb ... Hannah *Sam Cotton ... Young Jacob *Cory Robinson ... Blaine *Zoe Ventoura ... Eyeless Women WWE backing See No Evil was the first movie to be released by WWE Films, thus WWE was adamant about promoting it. They had Kane disappear from television by having Snitsky crush Kane's throat (kayfabe) with a chair. Before the movie's release WWE ran a storyline involving Kane being haunted by "voices" and the idea that something would happen on May 19, the release date of the movie. Kane became so paranoid about the date that he began attacking anyone who he heard say the date, including his tag team partner The Big Show and G4's Attack of the Show! host Kevin Pereira, whom he strongly warned not to mention the date before walking off the set at the end of the interview. On the May 8 edition of WWE Raw, three co-stars of See No Evil were interviewed by Todd Grisham. They all talked about how Kane was so (kayfabe)needed hard to work with and how his on-screen movie murders made him happy. During this segment Todd asked a male co-star, Michael Pagan, about the release date of the movie. Unaware of Kane's reaction to it, Michael then went on to say the date, which caused Kane to enter the area of the interview and make the two female co-stars, Christina Vidal and Samantha Noble, scream in terror while Kane choked Pagan to the ground. After the film was released Kane revealed that the reason he hated the date May 19 was because "his family was killed on that day in a tragic accident". He would then briefly engage in a feud with a fake masked Kane who would later be repackaged as Festus. Many worldwide members of the press were invited to a red carpet ceremony for the release of the movie, which also included various other WWE superstars. Interviews were given by superstars, including Shawn Michaels, John Cena, Kurt Angle, Candice Michelle, Chris Benoit, Chris Masters and Rey Mysterio commenting on the movie. A segment on Raw showed footage from inside the movie theatre while the movie was screening before its release. Footage was shown of the audience cringing, hiding and covering their eyes during the movie. Interviews were later given to members of the audience as well as WWE superstars, which had them describing their experience. Some said they could not watch it, others said they cringed. Surprisingly, all the reactions of the screening were positive. Reception Critical reaction was overwhelmingly negative. TV Guide's review described Jacobs of possessing "all the acting skills of a fire hydrant." As of January 27, 2009, See No Evil has earned an 9% critic rating on Rottentomatoes and 17 out of 100 on Metacritic. Box office The movie opened with an estimated $4.35 million in box office sales for that weekend. The film was sixth in the weekend box office totals. After two weeks, the movie stood at over $9.8 million. The movie's final domestic gross stands at $15,032,800. The movie's worldwide gross stands at $18,207,596.1 DVD release See No Evil was released on DVD on November 28, 2006. The DVD included audio commentary by writer Dan Madigan, director Gregory Dark, co-executive producer Jed Blaugrund and Kane. The movie eventually went on to make $45.16 million in 7 weeks.2 In Australia See No Evil was released on Wednesday May 28, 2008.3 Sequal In an interview, when asked about a second See No Evil film, star Kane said "It's been talked about," but no actual statement from the writers has been made. Soundtrack *David Banner - "X'ed" *Slipknot - "Me Inside" *Cass Fox - "Army of One" *Korn - "Alone I Break" *Cannibal Corpse - "Staring Through the Eyes of the Dead" *Rammstein - "Mein Teil" *Metallica - "Frantic" *American Pearl - "Free Your Mind" *Nuclear Assault - "Living Hell" *Jello Biafra - "The Green Wedge" *Creed - "One Last Breath" External links * Profile Category:WWE Film